


Tomorrow

by treksnoopy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treksnoopy/pseuds/treksnoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones wrestles with his conscience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Live Journal June 22,2011.

**18:00**  
I’m not going to do this. I will be strong. I am strong. Just because he commed doesn’t mean I have to go. He’s having trouble dealing with the fallout from that fucked up mission and he needs to talk. That would be fine except we never just talk. It always goes too far and we wind up back at square one. I can’t do that again. He can call Spock.

**20:00**  
He didn’t show up for dinner and there was a message for me when I got back to my quarters. He sounds so broken and I hate myself right now, but I can’t let this happen again. It hurts so much to listen to his voice but I know it will hurt even more tomorrow if I go. 

**21:00**  
I’ve been sitting here for an hour replaying that damn message. Why am I doing this to myself? 

**21:30**  
Why in the hell am I answering him? “Okay, but we’re just going to talk.” I don’t believe the words coming from my mouth any more than I believe the ones coming from him.

**21:40**  
I know he needs me. I also know that I need him. Hell, we need each other. I think of all the years we’ve played this game. I know when we’re together; it’s the most amazing thing. Loving him is over whelming. It’s like a fire that totally consumes everything in its path. Unfortunately, things aren’t always good and when it’s bad, it’s just... Damn! What am I doing?

**21:50**  
He looks terrible. He’s pacing on the opposite side of the room, really trying to just talk. My heart feels like its being torn from my chest and my arms ache, physically ache, from the strain to keep them to myself. I know one touch is all it would take. I should leave.

**22:00**  
I make my decision. As I stand and cross the room stopping in front of him, I tell myself that this will be the last time. Tomorrow, I’ll be stronger.

He freezes when I stand and as I approach; his face is a mixture of surprise and need. His voice is soft “Bones?”

He takes a step back as I raise my hand to his shoulder but I step with him. “It’s alright Jim.” 

My hand slides up and I cup the back of his neck and rub my thumb along his cheek. I pull him close and I can feel his internal battle. He’s trying to fight it. “I’ll be okay Bones, really.” He tries to pull away but I shake my head. 

“No Jim. You need this.” I manage a deep breath and confess “So do I.”

With one hand around his waist and the other in his hair I tighten my grip. It only takes a moment for him to relax and bury his face in my neck. My face is buried in his hair and we just stand there, breathing each other in as time seems to come to a stand still.

It doesn’t take long. I knew it wouldn’t. Hands begin wandering along backs, shoulders, and arms, gradually traveling lower. I initiate the kiss. At first he melts into it, but then he surges back claiming my mouth like an inferno. 

He’s made his decision too.

**02:00**  
I can feel him watching me as I pull on my boots and make my way out the door. 

**02:15**  
I stare at myself in the mirror. I have a hickey that my collar will never cover. I’m pretty sure he has two. We’d agreed that things like this weren’t going to happen anymore, but in just a few short hours we’ve managed to rip the wounds wide open, again. And tomorrow we will have to start healing all over, again. I pour myself a drink and think about tomorrow. It’s always tomorrow.


End file.
